User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Don't leave anything evil here though. Well The description of it just reminded me alot of it xD. Theres pictures of it on the M157A3 Tortoise Heavy Infantry Fighting Vehicle page. --Ajax 013 13:36, 27 December 2007 (UTC) The Rescue What do you have in mind? -- Your Worst Nightmare 17:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Covenant Loyalist over New Mombasa-- Your Worst Nightmare 04:42, 29 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Tortule Nah, not to worry, i just thought it a funny coincidence xD --Ajax 013 21:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Fight for Her... Okay... If you can find this picture, post it up on my talk page, so I can approve it. Thanks for the good idea, dude. I have a feeling I'll be using it. Happy New Year. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 18:41, 31 December 2007 (UTC) H:GO Plot Alright, my captured Covenant Frigate have been alerted and will distract the enemy flagship. Let's roll! Oh, by the way, Happy New Year! 11:07, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Grammer Can u check my grammer of my articles because i think they may be bad. Eaite'Oodat 23:43, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Link? Could you by any chance send me a link to this... "Great Lamentation"? About the Gravemind pic I guess that means Tangent and Regret go too?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 23:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) HGW Well, I have a vacant wiki since the forum I submitted it for no longer wants it. Right now I'm trying to get a wiki community admin to change the address name, since its ftf. I want HGW in its place, but anyway, I have been starting to put it together. You wanna help? I am the only admin working on it and if you want you can come on and help put it together... http://ftfhalo.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page --Kebath 'Holoree 18:27, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Game plan in KOBH? Not sure...... might wanna talk to Demakhis cause I'll be busy for the next little while, and have been since December 17th. So I really never got a chance to think about this stuff. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 01:28, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry so late Got it about the attack being a go. I'll write my post soon enough. Also, can the attack be an ambush? I'm going to write about it from the Covenant point of view as well, using Omnipotus. Spartan 501 01:58, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Yes it is HGW. --Kebath 'Holoree 19:19, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Cool Sweet will do, I'll start working on my post right now. Also, what do you feel about the Covenant ambushing the humans ing H:GO? Spartan 501 01:47, 7 January 2008 (UTC) RE: H:GO Hmm, you need something to do with Team Alpha? If you want to, you can take them to Luna Station Gamma, and try to take it back from Covie Loyalists. My ODSTs and Spec Ops Elites were fighting there before, but got their butts kicked and fled. The Covvies have captured Spec Ops Commander Anfa 'Dela as well, so, if you want to, you can rescue her. Just giving an suggestion. AvP Just wondering; are you interested in AvP? I've been thinking about some stuff lately... --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions I might reconsider i had just gotten fed up with the inactivate --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 23:38, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I meant Aliens vs. Predator. It's not only a movie though; its an entire franchise... I was just thinking of what could happen if AvP and Halo had some sort of crossover, even though AvP is a crossover in itself... --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Yea, soz Ive been meaning 2 get that thing sorted out I got the general jist of what I want to happen Sorted out, just got a bit of a block sorting it onto paper... as in pixels... and my Grandpa just came ovr from NZ for Cousins Birthday, but is staying in my room cuz we have a house, and we had christmas parties, NYE parties... Just havent gotten 2 much time recently... sorry I know I promised no long breaks live CDM but straight after this Rotarebillos takin ovr so I can get the last 2 done heaps fast..... Just Another GruntConverse 06:06, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: AvP Well, I watched AvPR this sunday, and I began to think into the things Aliens can do, as well as the Predators. The fruition of my thoughts was a major flaw in the Alien life-cycle: *Starts with Facehugger *Facehugger implants embryo in host, subsequently dies *Chestburster emerges from host, grows rapidly into a mature Alien However, Facehugger eggs can only be made by queens. Therefore, in the absence of a queen, there is only a specific amount of Alien Drones that can be made. There's the Praetorian Aliens, which can evolve into queens in the absence of one, but thoe are fairly rare. Now, I compared this to the Flood, from Halo, and noticed how perfect the Flood are, in every aspect. *Starts with Infection Form *Infection Form infects host: burrows into skin and takes over body, mutations occur *When Combat Form suffers significant damage so that it is useless for fighting, it mutates into a Carrier Form. Once they explode they cause significant damage, as well as spew 7-10 Infection Forms in all directions. Added on to that, the Pure Forms, which are basically specialized for combat, and the Gravemind Forms, which know nearly everything there is to know. However, I also discovered that the Predators, armed with greatly advanced technology, as well as their thoughts of honor and such (suicide to kill massive numbers of enemies via bomb, for example), are more superior than the Covenant in that, although they have near equal technology (Predators a bit less than the Covenant), the Predators are innovative; they made their tech instead of plundering it. They also learn about their enemies (I saw in AvPR a Predator dissecting a dead Alien corpse, and examining the organs). But still, all of their warriors are highly skilled in combat (their right of passage into adulthood is killing god knows how many Aliens). So I was thinking; what if the two universes merged? The different conflicts and alliances seem interesting to me. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:57, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Re:Deletion Done.--'H*bad (talk)' 13:50, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh, then I greatly apologize for the wait. Some of the other admins perhaps have just overlooked it. I am happy to be of service, but I do wonder why you wanted them deleted. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Can i make it so Broley was a mentor of my Dyr 'Jar Refos. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 22:04, 10 January 2008 (UTC) MJOLNIR Vehicleness I suggest something along the lines of the Elite Pilot Variant. A more advance communication and interface system to streamline comms between the SAPRTA and thier vehicle and streamline the armour so its less constrictive in the tight confines of the vehicle. --Ajax 013 23:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) AvPvH Well, what else would this be about then? Of course I'm thinking about a crossover! Don't know how we'd accomplish it though... too many RPs, but maybe a user namespace project? --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Seems like a good idea... when should we start? So far we need to make a title, story plot, AvPvH picture (optional), and a quote (they make everything nicer). --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Characters Approved As above. Keep it canon, though. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 04:19, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Nope. It is another creature that I have in mind for what the Parasitic organism is. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Sure that sounds like a great idea, --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 23:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) AvPvH Quote I found this on wikiquote, but it's anonymous. It seems to fit our purposes though. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions RE: About Fanon of the Month Dear Lordofmonsterisland, Perhaps -- it sounds like a pretty good idea. Except I'm too lazy to write a template. ^^ Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:49, 15 January 2008 (UTC) On both messages I'lll see about getting those pages deleted, sorry i wasn't able to destroy the ones you tasked me to do earlier, my time is slim. On the note of renaming things, i am afraid, i cannot. What you see there, is not my imaginition being limited to a number of vehicles, but the number of names limiting it. I'm at my wits end attempting to garner names, with my last two, Incubus and Succubus, really scraping the arresl in desperation. Spirit names are alot shorter to come than you would think, thats why i have had to reuse alot of Halo game vehicles, even to the point of making my own AAA tank another Wraith version. I'm sorry, unless you get a good replacement name, I cannot. --Ajax 013 22:57, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ... <\Data Entry: , <\Data Access: Intrusion Detected... <\Data Entry:... <\User Log: Analogous User Detected... <\WARNING: Possible Hostile... >>I am V4-~, replacement of H107 ST and will be Error you... >>Do not attempt to alter any information... >>He is ~ what he say he Occurred >>[D:\A12entence deleted Error >>... >>I am doing an article about myself as the title of the wikia states fanon oth=artificial, oth=fake >>Do not worry, I am just a regular simpleton >>END TRANSMISSION Thnx for joining The Great Text Adventure, but please ASK next time you take a character.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 21:01, 17 January 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-118 (SHAWN) The Shawn one is mine. The other is spartan-118's one. Sorry about the lack of clarity. SPARTAN-118 00:28, 18 January 2008 (UTC) | Error !M~as <\Data Entry: , <\Subject: (Reply if you don't understand this) message <\Recollecting available lingual dialect: Confirmed <\Recalibrating text: Processing... >> I have come forth to tell ~ofmonsterError that the C:\Unk!Psn article are created for my personal use. Other US!RN~AME members are able to access this archieve... >> Profile SubtleTank has cease to exist... >> I hAv3.xt commandeered its Neu\Prox.pps network and become his replacement. Vendetta achieved... >> An enigma =puzzle, =clue will be issued [DateError:\Frry.Lpan.~08]... >> You will have your chance... Good, so far. But don't post till all is ready.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 17:02, 18 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Subtank and Apparition Yeah, i saw that, i was gonna inform him, with the note of what happened to Dark Energy as of late. Though theres nothing illegal about his work, he is just trying to be all Adjacent Reflexy/Virus Campaigny/Terminalish. As annoying as i find it, theres nothing wrong with it. And on the note of vehicle names, thanks for that. Though i won't use Cacodemon (all i can see is a floated ball with a green eye that explodes when touched into a gory mess) i'll change it when i have the chance. --Ajax 013 20:11, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Pics Alright, there you go, hope you enjoy them. Now, excuse me if I'm too curious, but are these pics for your Precursor article? <> ' <> <<'ALL A.I. HAVE BEEN HALT AND PUT INTO A HIBERNATION STATE'>> <> <> <<'PLEASE DELETE ALL ENTRY LOGS OF ALL A.I.s WITHIN YOUR TALK PAGE'>> <> <> <<Archivist-7-Reticent>> RE: IRIS Thanks. I was trying to make an explanation on how Shield soldiers were so easy to defat, because if all 7000 were like SPARTAN-IIs, they would have easily defeated the allied forces. Now, the most common IRIS soldiers encountered are of the Army branch, which are equal to very skilled ODSTs. This way, the allied forces can fight them without having to worry about having to add colossal casualties. But I made sure that some were really supersoldiers, so it also could explain the encounters where the allied forces suffered enormous casualties. Hope I did it right. Game Plans Hi there LoMI. When I was sitting here at HF, I got an idea. When H:GO is over, we could maybe make a game (I think you know what I mean with a game here at HF) following it's storyline. I thought about having different campaigns to play in it, following different characters. For example: *1 Team Alpha Campaign - Following the story of Team Alpha *1 Squad of Unrelenting Reparation Campaign - Following the story of the Squad of Unrelenting Reparation *1 Team Wakizashi Campaign - Following the story of Team Wakizashi and Team Bokuto *etc., etc. Now I just brought up some examples of Campaigns, but I think you know what I mean. Do you like it? Cheers, An actual game. There are too many RPs going on right now, and I already have plans with Kebath about an RP....While talking about Kebath, do you know where he is? He hasn't been active for quite some time. Hmmm, that might work. Would I be able to make some campaign levels were you play as Matt-G256 and his teams wakizashi and bokuto? OMG... How in the world could the UNSC create such big ships....\ You're right...HIS ship are bigger than yours.....but still....HOW THE F*!> did the UNSC create such monstrocity.... ~~ I hate my Name~~ Spartan Laser Turrets I get pretty defensive over some of my fanon pieces, like those. Can you please take them off your Annihilator? Also, i see your redirecting Subtank to the awesomeness that is the Myth? :P --Ajax 013 21:02, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Kaiju Yeah, another Gojira reference, mostly frustrating my total lack of being able to find Final Wars on dvd. Though i also have a Zeus-class Super Carrier named Gamera --Ajax 013 23:04, 28 January 2008 (UTC) MJOLNIR Mk. VII Hey, I found this picture while looking around, though it might work for the Mk. VII. Tell me what you think. Spartan 501 04:50, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Ask Demakhis. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:57, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Mostly because it is crawling with Covenant and Flood, so i would get out of there, but you can stay --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 23:35, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I found it on...deviant art. Spartan 501 23:56, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Hey, I found some images of that Spartan from different angles, may interest you: http://kotaku.com/gaming/diy/chunky-custom-master-chief-figure-306411.php -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:52, 03 March 2008 (UTC) KOBH Most definitely. I shall arrange a meeting. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way" Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Armor Pics, Re Probably, but it'll be a while. I got a get some pics for Matt-256, and I have winter camp tonight, tommorow, and sunday. I get to go play in 2+ feet of snow. Spartan 501 00:00, 2 February 2008 (UTC) MJOLNIR VII Nah, i started inventing stuff for my variants to make them a bit more vaired :P --Ajax 013 21:29, 2 February 2008 (UTC) >.< *twitches some more*.... fair nuff.... though your not allowed to steal my knuckle dusters! --Ajax 013 23:31, 2 February 2008 (UTC) RE: BLUEALPHAJ02 Dear Lordofmonsterisland, Thanks -- I saw him and gave him a warning before I saw your helpful message. :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:24, 6 February 2008 (UTC) hahaha Your paranoia is a boundless source of entertainment. If i see articles about space stations, flying mars monkeys and apache gunships mounting 120mm tank guns, i feel a ban hammar comin on. but until then, we'll see. --Ajax 013 20:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC) RE:Hahaha Yeah, so i saw. I don't mind templates so much, but if i see anything 'borrowed' i will send my request for removal of that writing. More or less, i'm gonna send a SPARTAN round to break you legs off! Lmao. --Ajax 013 21:28, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Pic Draw it? Good heavens no! I can't draw for beans (though I have a friend that is scarily awesome) Anyway, I got it off of Deviant Art a long time ago. Spartan 501 00:46, 7 February 2008 (UTC) RE:Flaming ninjas Those are for people who break canon. I suspect that new bluealpha guy is going to have a date with them soon... --Ajax 013 18:48, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Pic It was a long time ago, but I think I typed in either master chief shotty or master chief...and I had to either scroll a long way to find it, or it was on the first page. Hope it helps. Spartan 501 00:20, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest I am well aware of my position. However, I am waiting on information from Justanothergrunt for some time now. The information is necessary before I can begin writing. I need to clarify some facts lest I mess things up. However, as of yet, I have received no correspondance from Justanothergrunt past an email stating which characters I could and couldn't use. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:51, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Pangolin I made the Armadillo first and wanted the Pangolin to be the predecessor so i had to go reverse enginame a vehicle XD. Anyway, the Assassin is based upon the utterly awesome 'Pink Panther' SAS land rover :P --Ajax 013 15:46, 11 February 2008 (UTC) APC/IFV APCs are essentially 'battle taxis', made to ferry soldiers into battle and then scarper like little girls. To this extent, most are armoured but larger poorly armed. IFVs on the other hand are made to go in, drop of soldiers then continue to support those soldiers through the use of heavy weaponary, most popularly auto cannons ranging from 25mm to 50mm (though the BMP-3 mounts a damn scary 100mm gun), giving them a punch against ligt-medium vehicles. Examples of a distinction between the two can be the american M113 APC and the M2 Bradly IFV. --Ajax 013 15:58, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Friend list Hi again. I'm was thinking about making a list of Users on this site that I consider as friends on my user page. Is it ok if I consider you as one of my friends and add you to the list? Another thing, it's something I wonder with the Heavy-Battlemech. Is it some kind of armor? I'm wondering, cause by the name and by the picture, it looks more like a robot than a armor (I'm not saying you're bad at drawing stuff, you do it much better than me). Cheers, Ok, I got it. The Battlemech reminds me of something I saw the Foot Ninja use in TMNT. Perhaps just a coincidence. And don't worry about your drawing, you're doing way better than I do (I wouldn't even be able to draw a spike correct). Cheers, You were correct about Lost Planet, and I agree, the vital suits there does share some similarities with your Battlemech. It reminds me that I have a friend that have Lost Planet. And about the other articles you talked about, I've already seen them, and I liked them, especially Ameigh Broley pic. Cheers, Scarabs On HF your free to expand upon existing halo things, providing they don't conflict with canon, though both vehicles are called Sacrab (much as how every turret is called a Shade) --Ajax 013 21:16, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Canon-Friendliness The page The Maw, is part of a fanon game so you can't put the Non-Canon-Friendliness box. Scarab-pic I've got it uploaded. Look in the gallery of new files, you'll find it there. Is it a new Scarab variant you're planning? Cheers, Re. Nitroneon Rebellion Sure, but myself and H*Bad are waiting for GO, KOBH, 2nd Ark, and HB to end to start it. I'm still working on the technical details, but it's mainly a story about the Insurrection and the Spartan-Is. No IIs, IIIs, or anything that came after 2498! -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:43, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Re.Re. Nitroneon Rebellion You couldn't even use Roy, as the S-Is were recruited from Military Personell, and not Kids. -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:52, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Re.Re.Re. Nitroneon Rebellion Hm... 2454 - 2554... That's a century of combat... that would be highly unlikely... maybe he could be a Spartan-I born in the 2470's... -- Your Worst Nightmare 22:05, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Re. Religion Sure! -- Your Worst Nightmare 17:29, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Glorious Oblivion Hey, dude, I just got my first post in like month in. Do you wanna post to? Spartan 501 15:33, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Hey man Hey man, I'm Darth Nexes, or better known as Sozai(admiral rank elite), and soon will be known as 00- Modus Operandi, monitor of Installation 00(ARK). It seems we share an interest in the forerunners, and maybe precursors. Thanks for correcting my forerunner page, I forgot some time ago. Ive been thinking of creating a new halowars, that takes place after the events of halo 3. I have all the details, however I need a vible parinter(Maybe two) along with me to share my story, and anthing you would like to add. Its up to you, also Ive found somthing that may explain the oragen of the flood, and the precursors.-- 04:33, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest That's an epic battle if I've ever read one. I'll make sure to include it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:13, 22 February 2008 (UTC) 1st off....wow......2nd....Wow....Awsomeness at its peak.... 1 of the most enjoyable battles ive seen yet on this site, (1 minor thing, it was previously stated the "city" is in the centre of the island) as Rot said it was epic, if he doesnt include it in his ep, i will in the next. (BTW What do u think of a vote for the victor of the series Finale?)Just Another GruntConverse 07:35, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Old friend need help I hope you can help me with something, man. Could you read the SPARTAN-108 article, and then say what you think? Also, could you try to find errors, give suggestions on how I should fix them etc. Finally, could you give suggestions on how I should do to make it longer? I have tried to make it an article in the same class as Spartan 501's SPARTAN-144 article, but I don't know how to do it (how does he do it!) Hope you can help me. Cheers, About your Wyrda 'Vadum question... Yes, I suppose his name would mean "fate". However, I named him that as homage to his who-knows-how-far-back ancestor, Wyrda Sol 'Watdumee, the Arbiter in the Grunt Rebellion that got caught up in the wrong event at the wrong time. I was going to explain that in the War of the Roses article, but I got your message before I could finish spellchecking! MasterGreen999 20:54, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for looking at it. Also, good that you think it's long (hopefully, I'll get it even longer soon, when I get time to finish the unfinished battles (right now I'm on vacation, so it's pretty hard to do anything)). Cheers, Sure, you can do. I just want to be rid of it. Cheers, Hey, Lomi, I'm planning to make a armor variant known as the ODST Heavy Body Armor (abreviated as ODST HBA Armor). It's basically a much heavier Body Suit, and looks like Steel-colored ODST Mjolnir Armor. Would you want to have Delta Team use it? It's just a suggestion. Cheers, Re: Template:Era and EraIcon Dear LoMI, I checked out the Era templates... currently the Era Icon template is only working for the first era, at the top of the article. For it to work properly the text needs to be displayed in the same way that Halopedia's EraIcon is. I edited Halo Fanon's EraIcon to follow suit, yet for some reason, it isn't working. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Halopedia's EraIcon is locked from editing, but I'm unsure. Seems unlikely to me, but that's the only thing I could think of that differentiates between the two templates. I'm going to see if any mention of the situation has got round to any of the administrators, if not, I'll post a message in a discussion page somewhere. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:11, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Good idea. The creator(s) permission will be needed, though. I can imagine how cool the wikia would be with all the eras. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:22, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Well enough alone. When can I start? --Twilightstorm 22:28, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Hey LOMI, sorry bout this, but i decided 2 ask u 1st, cuz ure on the most... anyways, i've been writing a script for a short machinema clip, something that i was thinking of sendin 2 dragonclaws, (though he has yet 2 respond 2 anything ive asked) but thought it best 2 ask around n see what needs to be fixed before submition, and i was wonderin if it's b ok if u could? User: Justanothergrunt/Machinma Skit, thnx and i know i mispelt it... And finally for Season 2 of HF:SotF (that is supposing Rot'll b done soon) what do u think of instead of everyman for themselves, it's moreso in teams, that have "bases" on different parts of the island. Thnx 4 ure thoughts Just Another GruntConverse 07:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Machinima Iv'e been working on this for a while, what do you think so far.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 00:02, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Wake up.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 21:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC) You made an edit ''after I sent it. And I need real comments.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley'']] 22:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) KoBH Done, done, and done. Your characters are teleported, and Valor will keep in touch with them throughout the events that will proceed. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:55, 8 March 2008 (UTC)